


Без лишних слов

by Jane_Doe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Немного о вопросах доверия. Пропущенная сцена к 14 серии.





	Без лишних слов

Плавный ход машины убаюкивает. Голова у Тан И по-прежнему тяжелая, будто налитая свинцом, а собственное тело кажется ему чужим и неповоротливым. В поле зрения – рука на руле: черная кожа перчатки, смуглые пальцы. Другой рукой Джек прижимает к уху сотовый, но больше слушает, чем говорит сам, и смысл разговора ускользает от Тан И. Вытянув шею, он пытается разглядеть в зеркале, что происходит на заднем сиденье, откуда не доносится ни звука. Закованный в наручники Ли Чжи Дэ лежит совершенно неподвижно: то ли притворяется, то ли действительно пока не пришел в себя – Джек бил в полную силу, не сдерживаясь.

– Спасибо, доктор Цзян! – благодарит тем временем Джек, и очень скоро вместо телефона в руках у него оказывается открытая пластиковая бутылка воды, которую он протягивает Тан И. – Пей, босс. Док сказал, тебе нужно.

Лишь сделав первый глоток, Тан И осознает, что его и правда ужасно мучает жажда. Должно быть, это действие наркотика. Прохладная вода помогает: рассеивается мутная пелена перед глазами, меньше давит виски, даже думать становится легче. Но едва сознание проясняется, как Тан И тревожно замирает, чуть не поперхнувшись очередным глотком. Машина. Вода. Снова. А что, если Джек тоже...

Нет, глупость. Будь он заодно с Дэ, уж конечно, не пришел бы Тан И на помощь. Разве что он сам хочет... Тан И встряхивает головой, словно это движение способно упорядочить его хаотичные мысли. Ты себе льстишь, ехидно хмыкает внутренний голос. Нашелся покоритель мужских сердец. Не все мечтают тебя заполучить. А Джек и вовсе обхаживает мелкого копа, приятеля Шао Фэя. И вообще – это же Джек.

Но Тан И ведь и Ли Чжи Дэ верил много лет.

Сомнение холодком проходится по коже. Воды в бутылке осталось меньше половины, и Тан И внимательно прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Опять наливаются тяжестью виски – из-за еще одной дозы препарата? Или просто не нужно было так резко мотать головой?

Машина останавливается на светофоре, Джек, улучив момент, наконец смотрит на Тан И в упор, не отвлекаясь на дорогу, и тот понимает, что всё, о чем он сейчас думает, написано у него на лице. Он давно научился скрывать свои чувства, оставаться невозмутимым в любой ситуации – слишком часто от этого умения зависела его жизнь и жизни его людей. Но теперь натянуть привычную маску мешает наркотик.

А Мэн Шао Фэй живет так изо дня в день, осеняет Тан И вдруг. Притворство – не его конек, вечно все эмоции наружу. Возможно, именно эта неподдельная искренность так влечет к нему Тан И.

У Джека едва заметно меняется взгляд, но больше он ничем не выдает понимания. Вот уж у кого никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы удержать лицо. И даже Тан И, видя его неизменную улыбку, далеко не всегда может догадаться, что у него на уме...

– Босс, ты больше пить не будешь? – спрашивает Джек.

Тан И отрицательно качает головой, и Джек, забрав у него воду, спокойно, в несколько длинных глотков допивает ее сам. Опустевшую бутылку он не глядя кидает через плечо – слышно, как она глухо стукается обо что-то твердое, и Тан И совершенно уверен, что Дэ прилетело ею точно в лоб. Джек улыбается – и глазами тоже. Тан И поудобнее устраивается на сиденье. Некоторые слова не обязательно произносить вслух.

– Поезжай, – говорит он, – уже зеленый.


End file.
